Instant Genius, just use Kage Bunshin
by The MIB's
Summary: If Naruto had read the full details of the Kage Bunshin, would things have turned out differently...? Fem!Naru
1. Instant Genius?

Instant Genius?

**_Shadow Clone Technique_**  
_**Rank:** B_  
_**Classification:** Clone, Ninjutsu_  
_**Class:** Supplementary, Kinjutsu_  
_**Hand Seals:** Clone Seal_  
_**Creator:** Senju Tobirama_

_Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique_  
_creates copies of the user. However, these clones are_  
_corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly_  
_distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal_  
_fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable_  
_of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed,_  
_but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force._  
_The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by_  
_the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished_  
_from the actual person even by dōjutsu because the clones have_  
_the exact same amount of chakra as the original, and aren't made_  
_from any other substance likewater clones are for example._

_Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user_  
_must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up _  
_all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra, or makes_  
_ too many clones. This is especially problematic when the Multiple _  
_Shadow Clone Technique is used; whereas the normal version will_  
_ only create a few clones, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique can_  
_ create hundreds._

_A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that_  
_ any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred _  
_to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal_  
_ for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target,_  
_ then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the _  
_information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones_  
_ of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to _  
_the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also_  
_ true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the clones._

_It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience_  
_ the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train._  
_ For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this_  
_ clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training_  
_ in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together._

_While the technique can be extremely beneficial, attempting to use multiple _  
_clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to the user, as not only_  
_ is all the experience collected by the user, but so is all the mental stress from_  
_ training each clone. That, and this does not apply to physical and muscular_  
_training. This training method is only beneficial for Quick Academic Studies, and_  
_Kinesthetic Learning Experiences such as training on Jutsu._

xxx

Since that night with Mizuki's betrayal, Naruto made use of this skill BIG TIME.

Due to the village's immense animosity towards her and finally being justified by Mizuki, she was always sabotaged at the Academy so she no longer saw any point in attending until the Hokage convinced her to go back...after threatening the teachers. Not that it did any good. 1. He's too nice that they're taking advantage of it and 2. the fucking council. Due to her skill as a prankster, she uses her personal army since, to disguise themselves as studious Academy Students, go to the library and read books. She also stole books from the Academy itself to REALLY learn something without getting sabotaged. And those with thin books are ordered to take turns disappearing in groups so she would not get one hell of a headache. And to those who has thick books, are ordered to disappear five at a time every thirty minutes. Thus she got herself fully educated within a month since becoming part of Team Kakashi.

She also used clones henge-d as birds to spy all over the village to catch teams doing things her team doesn't.

Her team is more on teamwork training and missions.

Sakura is next to useless and her own skills are...mediocre. Only Sasuke actually had decent skills and Kakashi's not really into teaching them new stuff, so she goes as far as spying on other teams.

She learned that they were learning chakra control training. Tree-Climbing and Water Walking after teams 8 and 10 learned the first one. Upon mastering both, they learned Shunshin, and Storage Sealing, as well as performing high-speed handseals till she no longer stumbles. She then made a beeline to a Team 'she' noticed is taijutsu and weapon-oriented after asking Kakashi for permission.

'Sensei, can I visit a specialist team to learn stuff from them?' Naruto approached Kakashi after three months into the team.

'Hm? Which team then?' Kakashi asked her curiously. 'And what are you interested in? Surely I can teach you that had you asked.' he said.

'So you're not really training us unless we ask you for some.' Naruto deadpanned.

'Yeah. A sensei should be approached.' said Kakashi. 'If students really want to learn something, they should approach their senseis and then say what they want to learn. Then we'll happily oblige. We senseis do NOT hand things over in a platter. We're no longer in the Academy y'know. That's what I believe in a Jounin-sensei.' he chuckled. 'So far you're the second one who asked me. Sakura's not really interested while Sasuke prefers training on his own after asking me what to do.' he said. 'Sooo which team you wanna visit?'

'Maito Gai's team.' Kakashi face-faulted. Naruto can only stare at this...unusual reaction. 'Sensei?'

'...while I admit that Gai knows his stuff, he's a bit...eccentric.' Kakashi choked out as Naruto knew fully well how crazy the man...and his mini-me is. 'I hear his team is taijutsu and weapons oriented and you already know that since you specifically said his name.' he said. 'Promise me one thing.'

'What is it?'

'Don't come back to this team infected by his...enthusiasm and do NOT wear that hideous spandex suit EITHER!' with that, Kakashi wrote a note for Gai to take in Naruto for her taijutsu and weapons training. While Kakashi is good in both departments, Gai specialized, lived and breathed taijutsu and weapons. Ninjutsu is more his forte.

So Naruto was analyzed by Gai in which style suits her. Naruto has great flexibility and a light body. He recommended Chouken(changquan), and its opposite, chikentou(duan quan). Gai also taught her its principles and ground work. The forms of the Long Fist style emphasize fully extended kicks and striking techniques, and by appearance would be considered a long-range fighting system. In some Long Fist styles the motto is that 'the best defense is a strong offense,' in which case the practitioner launches a preemptive attack so aggressive that the opponent doesn't have the opportunity to attack. Others emphasize defense over offense, noting that nearly all techniques in Long Fist forms are counters to attacks. Long Fist uses large, extended, circular movements to improve overall body mobility in the muscles, tendons, and joints. The Long Fist style is considered to contain a good balance of hand and foot techniques, but in particular it is renowned for its impressive acrobatic kicks, and memorable for their whirling, running, leaping, and acrobatics. Contemporary moves are difficult to perform, requiring great flexibility and athleticism comparable to that of gymnastics.

As for its polar opposite, focuses on short and compact routines, low stances, and quick movements. Students are taught to be highly mobile, in order to keep the opponent disoriented and unable to attack. Low stances and small but quick movements are major features of this style. The arms and legs are bent slightly. They also use simple and sudden moves and the techniques are executed smartly wasting no energy. One can improve his physique as well as sharpen his instincts and skills in close-range combats. It differs a great deal in combat skills, generation of power, movements, and routines. Movements are well connected and fist techniques follow in quick succession often with sudden changes. In short, these two styles are absolutely perfect for someone like Naruto who is unpredictability incarnate.

This, Naruto trained hard on with pure physical effort...while weighted down with training weights that Lee uses(the ones he outgrew) and makes time for training under Tenten regarding weapons, while in the forest, her clones work harder on chakra control training. Needless to say, Naruto's been busy since every after Team 7 time. And her improvements are noticeable every Team 7 time too...that much to Sakura's jealousy, Sasuke is willing to spar with Naruto who seems to improve rapidly as the days go by, sparking his competitive spirit.

Due to Kakashi's style of teaching...well...

And Sakura doesn't exactly approach him for training, in favor of cheering Sasuke on like some cheerleader Kakashi wondered if her school records are accurate. Naruto he could understand but...

They fully noticed how much Naruto improved compared to how she used to be after six months into the team. With Naruto's new skills and Sakura's remaining academy-staple skills, Kakashi created new routines for them to work on based on Naruko's developments. She seems to lean onto close combat while Sasuke favors long range...but nothing changed with Sakura as usual making Kakashi sigh.

Maybe real-life challenge is in order.


	2. Time passes by

Time passes by...

Sixth month as a Genin...

Naruko woke up early because Team Gai wakes up and trains early.

Kakashi arrives at noon anyway. Oh well! Her time with Team Gai is 5:30 am-lunchtime.

In the three months Naruto had gotten to know Team Gai, here's many things she's learned about them.

Rock Lee is extremely energetic, single-minded, and over-enthusiastic. He has a keen sense of honour, and respects his opponents, refusing to hold grudges against those who have defeated him, and returning favours to those that have helped him. This was proven many times in their time together.

Lee feels others should show the same respect towards their opponents, and is disgusted whenever someone is unnecessarily cruel to their enemies. He is also known for speaking respectfully to others, being very proper in both English and Japanese language versions, and never using contractions or swearwords. He is generally optimistic, and believes that, with hard work and passion, he can surpass a natural genius, but can be prone to depression when faced with setbacks. Well, his character as a person and as a man was what made Naruto respect him even if he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu due to a birth defect. After all, when you're born, you don't have a say in what happens to you as a baby.

Her case is a Case in Point.

Because he can't use nin or genjutsu, he devoted himself to taijutsu, weapons and other skills. After learning techniques from Gai, she trains under Lee to get some experience.

Next, Hyuuga Neji. To sum him up, he's a Fatalist. He thinks that fate is something decided at birth and that no matter what one does, people cannot escape their destiny. Needless to say, Naruto had told him she proudly escaped hers. She was sabotaged at the Academy by a traitor Chuunin Teacher(Gai feared she'll tell them the truth but waited...) thus she 'failed' her tests and he approached her with a make-up exam she had foolishly believed and took it. She nearly died if it wasn't for a technique she learned from the scroll she was made to steal for him and Iruka graduated her as he saw a genjutsu on her test paper. Chakra signature: Mizuki's. If she can escape her fate, so can other people! This motivated Lee into working harder but Neji just snubbed her. At first. This is because he couldn't believe she did it and he's in denial.

Neji is extremely serious and mature for his age, and had great control of his emotions and achieved this through great self-discipline. Well, its as expected from someone from a high-ranking clan anyway. But he is cold and somewhat arrogant. From a young age, Neji had been hailed a natural genius even amongst the Hyuuga Clan. Heck, he's even the top rookie last year. He was also noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan relative to other members of the Hyuuga clan as he could see the tenketsu of the chakra pathways. That, and he is highly skilled in the family style too. He has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks are fast and fluid, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. Naruto learned this the hard way and learned from him too. She learns how to fight like him so she has no openings in the styles given to her by Gai.

Neji was forbidden to learn the clan's secret techniques, being of the Branch House but managed to deduce their workings simply through observation, further exemplifying his status as a genius. He had learned many of the clan's most powerful techniques, such as the Kaiten, which allows him to repel every attack. He could also use the Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou, an extremely strong offensive move with which he's able to rapidly dispatch enemies by striking many of their tenketsu in fast succession, making it hard for them to both move and control chakra.

Finally, Tenten. Tenten strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. Tenten's personal dream is to become as powerful and well noted female ninja as Tsunade. She can be quite fierce sometimes. She's fairly good in taijutsu but her main skill is fuinjutsu and weaponry that she has 100/100 accouracy and she never misses. She learned weapons and accuracy under Tenten thus.

Tenten also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. She holds great respect for her former team-mate, Neji, and often helped him train. Her tomboyish demeanour aside, has also shown a feminine side when Naruto first came to them in her orange jumpsuit, she was HORRIFIED and dragged the girl shopping to change her outfit. 'It's bad enough with green everyday, don't bring orange in the mix!'

She's observant, witty, analytical, intelligent, and perceptive. Tenten also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of things. Unlike her team-mates, Tenten is more easy-going and doesn't enjoy having to run for whole days without a break. She enjoys days-off from missions so she can finally relax, and for obvious reasons, considering her team-mates.

Naruto wished these guys were her teammates instead. Even if Neji has a stick up his ass, at least she can somewhat get along with him once her acknowledged her when she improved. Tenten is no silly fangirl. In fact, she expressed her outrage when Naruto told them what kind of people her teammates are and she told them about Sakura. Tenten is very vocal about her outrage and thinks girls like Sakura and other girls in Naruto's year batch are a stain to the kunoichi name and give Konoha Kunoichi a bad rep.

That, and Naruto could not do a thing about her one-track mind and obsession. And Sakura believes in only what she wants to believe, remaining in her fantasy world making dealings with her extremely difficult unless reality gives her a slap on the face.

So Naruto looked forward to more time with them than with her own team.

In her own team time, sure those D-Ranks are OK even if somewhat annoying, they put money in her pocket and pays the bills.

But training time, here's where it gets...sticky.

Since improving in weapons and combat, when Kakashi says 'free training', sparks fly. Literally. Sasuke goes as far as setting training times with her after Team Time, fuelling Sakura's jealousy even further that Sasuke looks at her more.

Well, if she spends her time training instead of being a fangirl, he might actually remember she exists. To quote Sasuke himself in their own time together, he doesn't care about weaklings. He cares more for strong rivals to improve himself with.

xxx

'Sooo Naru-chan, how's your time with Gai's team?' Kakashi asked Naruto while he treated her out to ramen.

'Very fruitful.' said Naruto. 'All holes in my fighting no thanks to the Academy are slowly getting filled. I'm also getting muscle and burning my baby fat so I'm in good shape. The lack of sleep was worth it.' Kakashi smiled.

'That's good to hear.' he said approvingly.

'Anyway, I know you told me your style but do something about Sakura or get us a job that will make her see what the real world is like.' Naruto sighed. 'She's mentally exhausting to be around with. She's glaring at me in team training times when Sasuke prefers me over her for obvious reasons yet she does nothing to improve herself! Is she a ninja or a cheerleader? If this keeps up, seriously, replace her with someone who takes this job seriously.' she grumbled. 'Her fantasy has no room in our line of work and Sasuke will focus on self-preservation more than 'fulfill her dreams'.' Kakashi sighed wearily.

Sakura is a fangirl in fantasy land.

Sasuke is an avenger who only cares for his goals.

Naruto could only tolerate one and can't stand the other.

Yet they obey orders well even if team relationships are very strained.

'Yes, that is a problem indeed.' Kakashi scratched his head. 'I'll talk with Sasuke tonight before I talk with Sakura now that I heard your piece.'

'Good luck with that~' Naruto chuckled amusingly. 'Its up to you.'

xxx

Next day...after Team Practice, Kakashi had 'that chat' with Sakura while Sasuke was quick to drag her away. 'Ya know, this just pisses her off with me you know?' Naruto sighed as his grip on her wrist was somewhat tight.

'Hn. She's a failure anyway.' Sasuke grunted. 'And the first to die if we ever went outside yet she's not doing a thing about it. She wasted these six months being a useless cheerleader. Its not worth wasting our time.'

'That's pretty mean but ah well, sensei looks ready to straighten her out. Either a chat or a mission outside.'

xxx

Kakashi thought of his team.

Naruto is a dobe not by choice. It was by sabotage and biased mistreatment of her.

Sakura works by the book and is proud of her book smarts yet refuses to think out of the box. She only obeys orders and has no self-initiative to train herself, unless ordered to. Instead, she favors being Sasuke's groupie. She HATES Naruto for getting his attention and time when she's the dobe and she, the Kunoichi of the Year. In her opinion, he should be looking at her, not the 'class nobody'!

If only she knew how his mind works. Had she known, which he told her as of last night, she would have dived into training just to catch his eye. But for now she's under observation.

Sasuke is attracted to power due to being devoted to avenging his family and killing his brother. He wanted and respected power. From the dobe she used to be, Naruto is flourishing with Gai's team, and it shows. In a few months when she is now along his level, they spar together because her improvements and dedication to her training caught his eye, seeing her as a worthy training buddy. But his mindset also makes him a flight risk...

He observes his team using Kage Bunshin. One for each kid.

Since that night, Sakura had taken to physically working out while despairing that she would dirty her well-manicured nails or get dirt on her clothes. What, she can just take a bath later! He shook his head. It'll be a long road before she takes this seriously.

Naruto...apparently read the schematics of the Kage Bunshin well and fully comprehended it while on her theft of the scroll under Mizuki's so-called 'extra credit exam'. She learned Tree Climbing and Water Walking from them no doubt as she never asked him, she sent her personal legion to do both every day from sunrise to sunset while she trains in the mornings with Team Gai physically. No doubt with 250 clones to do two training methods every day, she has more than a couple year's worth of chakra training exercise he feels she's ready for jutsu training.

Sasuke practices his family arts he managed to scrounge and save before the compound was sealed off as a Crime Scene before it got reopened for his use. Its his house after all. But he was still paranoid.

xxx

A week later...

'Alright, kiddies!' Kakashi said cheerfully. 'Time for our first-ever C-Rank Mission!'

Sakura's nervous as she knew by book that they'll be going out.

Naruto and Sasuke were excited for a chance to prove themselves. Oh boy. Well, they'll start low at first of course...

'What's the mission about, sensei?' Naruto asked in excitement with starry eyes. 'Bringing down a corrupt government official? Public humiliation of said official or what? Or maybe bringing down a corrupt government?' Kakashi sweatdropped while the other two stared at her oddly. He couldn't blame her given who's responsible for her plight.

'Ehhh no. Tomorrow we'll escort our client home to Nami no Kuni.' Naruto face-faulted. 'Hey, you kids are just newbies, you can't expect something so advanced right off the bat...even I started down low when I was genin!' Kakashi chuckled in mirth. He didn't say what age, of course. He was seven when he became Genin. That would spark inferiority complex and frustration even if the graduation age was justified. 'Pack for a week's worth of camping equipment and you're responsible for your own food, water and other things. Meet you at 9 am tomorrow.'

'Oh, lunchtime then.' Naruko scoffed, causing Kakashi to twitch.

'Really, 9 am. At missions outside the village, I am never late!' he said indignantly.

'If only we can believe that!'

'...why can't we go now instead of tomorrow?' Sasuke asked him with a frown.

'For one, you're not packed. Two, traveling with a drunk client is a pain in the ass. Traveling with him sober is easier for us as a whole.'

Everyone sighed. Heads hung.

'Well, we'll meet at 8:30 while our client comes to us at 9.' said Kakashi. 'I WILL be checking your equipment and camping stuff.' he said seriously.

He worried Sakura might bring useless girly things instead of what she needs for comfort in the woods.

xxx

Hokage's Office...

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen gets his monthly reports from each sensei about their teams. While he's happy with the developments, Kakashi's style of mentoring somewhat concerns him because he hated the idea of giving away hard-earned skills on a platter like an all-you-can-eat buffet. He wanted his students to approach him for help and he would give. So far, two out of three did as they wanted to improve while Kakashi was forced to 'pep talk' Sakura as she's not taking her career seriously. In the masked man's words, she just became a kunoichi to be near her crush. At this rate, she'll be the first to die as Sasuke will worry about himself first, than her own dreams. He worries that Sasuke is a flight-risk as he admires and respects power and who has it. Naruto is the only sane person in the bunch with a strong willpower and fortitude as she's not driven crazy by Gai's antics in her morning time with his team, and a certain knowledge. She also took full advantage of her Kage Bunshin that she has years' worth of chakra training under her belt. If she approached him for jutsu, she would master said jutsu in a week and ask him for more. But for now, she's filling in her concerns with her horrible fighting form no thanks to the Academy.

She wanted to be great with her taijutsu, master her control of her body so she can master her taijutsu and weapons first before scrounging jutsu from him. An admirable trait while most genin want 'super-cool jutsu' right off the bat. Case in Point, Sasuke.

He thought about that boy too. He failed three children under his care. Naruto, and those two brothers.

He got an idea. He'll have it come to fruition once they get back.


End file.
